Side Story of Holiday Surprise
by Sueona
Summary: A side story to Holiday Surprise for Christmas Day.


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder at all.

Warnings: Foul language, yaoi. (Rated R.)

Summary: A side story to Holiday Surprise for Christmas Day.

Notes: Hello, readers. This is a side story to Holiday Surprise. I wouldn't be able to fit in Christmas day into the Holiday Surprise story, so I will write a Side Story for it. I know this is a couple days before Christmas but most likely will not be on Christmas Eve or Christmas day. I hope you enjoy this side story. Merry Christmas Everyone!

As people dance at the fancy party, one man leans against the wall wondering what was the purpose of coming. Yes, he got some great pictures of some powerful people. When he was told to come, the young photographer thought someone would be around him for the event. So many people around dancing and having fun on Christmas Eve. His eyes catch Saho standing in a crowd of people chuckling softly. Being bored, Akihito decides to walk over to his lover's wife. Maybe she could tell him where the older man wondered off to. As he stands by her, he retorts, "Hello, Saho-san."

Turning around for her long brown hair to fly back, Saho gives a sweet smile and replies, "Ah, Takaba-san, so nice to see you here." As she kindly excuses herself, Asami's wife sighs out, "Thank you for coming over. I was bored to death."

Even if he does feel depressed about the fact Saho is the older man's wife, Akihito enjoys her company and chuckles softly about the comment. When he is pulled onto the dance floor by Saho, the photographer blushes but gives into her and dances with her. The bright lights sparkle around them and he hears whispers of how they are dancing together. As he notices, most of the other dances moved to the side to let them dance, Akihito blushes more. Of course, the person he wishes to dance with isn't any where to be seen.

As she leans up to Akihito's ear, Saho whispers, "He is on the second floor watching us at this moment."

Right this second, the photographer wants to look back but has a fear what he would find in those golden eyes. Akihito asks, "Does he look upset?"

With a small chuckle escaping her lips, Saho answers in a teasing matter, "I don't think you would care to piss him off, but no he isn't. I thought this would be the best way to find him."

When the song ends, the crowd claps their hands. As the older man's wife drags him off, the photographer laughs, feeling great and happy at this moment. Before he can look up to the second floor, some people walk over to them.

With a small bow of her head, Saho replies, "It is nice to see you here, Jou-sama."

Jou responds with a bright smile, "The pleasure is mine, Saho-san." As he turns to look at the photographer, he asks, "Who is this nice young boy?"

Saho giggles out, "A dear friend to me and my son's godfather, Takaba Akihito. He is taking photographs for this event."

Jou chuckles out, "Nice to meet you, Takaba-san." While leaning to Akihito, the man whispers, "Watch out for her husband."

Lightly slapping Jou, Saho teases, "Don't scare the poor boy."

The photographer only gives a smile and pretends to be interest in the talk. Right this second, the person he wishes to be with is his lover. After all, it's what lovers do. Spend Christmas Eve and Christmas together. When he feels a pinch at his side, the photographer jumps and leans down to ask, "Saho, what is it?"

Saho whispers back, "Ryuichi wants you to go out to the gardens. I wouldn't keep the man waiting, Takaba-san."

Before he can be stopped again, Akihito bows and retorts, "Excuse me, I believe the paper wanted me to take some shots of the beautiful garden." With that excuse, no one stops him again. Almost ten minutes later since he got lost of the way to the gardens, the photographer walks out to feel the cold night air and is glad he remembered to put on his winter jacket back on. Walking to the railing, his eyes searches for his older lover to only find the garden empty. A sad sigh escapes his thin lips and he leans against the railing.

Wrapping his strong arms around the thin waist, a strong voice rings out, "Enjoying yourself, Akihito?"

Not even have to turn around to know who is behind him, the photographer leans back into the strong body behind him and whispers, "I am now." All that rings out is a deep chuckle. Of course this gets him to frown and asks in an annoyed voice, "What is wrong with my answer, bastard?"

Asami retorts, "There is my cute Akihito. Good, I thought you were losing your mind." When his lover turns around to glare at him, a smirk forms on his lips. Oh, he can't help but tease the younger man. As small hands try to push him away, the yakuza pushes the younger man back against the railing and leans down to whisper near the photographer's ear, "You are just like a wild cat, untamed. It excites me." To prove this to his young lover, Asami rubs his clothe groin against the other.

Bitting his bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping his lips, Akihito pants out, "Asa . . . Asami, not . . . not here." His face flushing by the minute and more excitement runs through him. Anyone can walk in on them since it is an open garden which only excites him more. Ready to give into the older man, someone walks out. When he notices Jou from earlier, the photographer hides his blushing face in Asami's chest.

Blinking his eyes a few times, Jou speaks up, "Asami-sama?" When he notices the photographer, he replies, "I hope you aren't hurting the poor boy. It wasn't that bad for him dancing with Saho-san."

The only thought comes to the photographer's mind, "Oh, dear, he thinks Asami is trying to hurt me because I danced with Saho." Right now, he doesn't want people to believe such things but at the same time, he doesn't want to cause trouble to his older lover. So, Akihito keeps silent hoping that the older man will say something in his defense.

As he wraps his arm around the thin waist, the yakuza speaks up, "I wouldn't dream of hurting, Akihito." Saying the boy's name to clearly state their relationship, Asami smirks to see the other man's eyes widen.

Jou responds, "Oh, sorry, Asami-sama. Well, I think someone just called me."

After watching the man walk inside, Akihito whispers, "Bastard." As some snow flakes start to fall, the photographer stares up and smiles. All the sudden snow starts to fall more. Before the older man can say something, he pulls the older man into the garden.

When the boy stops in the middle of the garden not fall enough from the mansion since he can still hear the loud music, Asami asks, "Why did you drag us here?"

Without answering the yakuza, Akihito wraps his arms around his lover's neck. When he feels strong arms once again wrap around his waist, he mumbles, "I wanted a dance."

For the fun of it, the yakuza teases, "But you had a dance with Saho."

As a small growl escapes his lips, the photographer exhales annoyed, "I wanted a dance with you." When he feels arms pulling him against the strong body of his lover, Akihito sighs happily.

From a window, Saho smiles and watches two men dancing around slowly in the falling snow. As Nas walks over to her, she chuckles out, "It should be a huge surprise for them." The bodyguard, Nas, only shakes his head at her but with a tiny smile on his face.

In the garden, Asami whispers, "We should be going, Akihito. The party is about to end." His photographer only nods his head, but refuses to back away. This gains a small chuckle from the yakuza and he pries the small arms away from his neck. Of course, he does wrap his arm around Akihito's waist and walks with him back inside.

When people look over at them, Akihito blushes. Glad he can blame his red cheeks from the coldness from outside, the photographer is ready to walk over to the table to grab his bag.

Before his boss' lover walks away, Nas appears and hands the boy the bag. With a bow of his head, the bodyguard mumbles, "Saho-sama hopes you a great night. She sent up a hotel room for you." The reaction is one he accepts. The boy turns beat red while his boss has a smirk on his face. As he walks behind the two, Nas does hear some whispers but ignores it.

After sliding inside the limo with Akihito by his side, Asami asks, "What is this all about?"

As Nas turns on the engine to start to drive, he replies, "Sorry, Asami-sama, but Saho-sama can really be cruel when she wants something quiet."

Not really bothered by the fact his own bodyguard refuse to tell them where they are going, the yakuza presses a button to have the window slide up to give him and Akihito private.

Realizing what his lover did, Akihito slides across to the other seat and glares at the man. With a snort, he replies, "Oh, no you don't. I want to know what Saho is planning and I'm not getting caught in any embarrassing situation again."

All the yakuza does is grab a cigarette and light one up. He still sports a smirk on his face while the other is watching every move he makes. This only makes Asami more amused by Akihito watching him so closely like he would pounce on him at this very minute. As he exhales grey smoke into the limo, his cell phone rings. Picking it up on the third ring, he answers, "Hello."

A woman's voice rings through, "I hope you enjoy you dear Christmas present. Sadly, I couldn't make it enjoyable for Takaba-san."

Leaning back against the seat, Asami asks while continue watching his lover squirm in the seat, "Oh. Why wouldn't it be enjoyable for Akihito? Last time I check he does enjoy me very much, Saho."

Saho chuckles out, "Get over yourself. Oh, don't use your tie."

With a raised eyebrow at that piece of information, the yakuza asks, "How did you know about my taste in tying Akihito up?" Before his wife can answer, he is surprised to hear the photographer cough and a beat red face. With his mask up, Asami replies with an amused voice, "Oh, I see. My lover has been talking to you about things."

As a snort sounds through the phone, Saho responds, "The poor boy thought he couldn't get you anything good for Christmas. So, he asked me for some help in that department."

Once again, Asami clearly shows amusement in his golden eyes as he watches the younger man squirm more in the seat. While exhaling more grey smoke, the yakuza asks, "What did you plan for our Christmas present?"

Saho laughs out, "That's a surprise. I'm sure both of you will enjoy it."

With that said, the line is disconnected. As he raises an eyebrow at the photographer, Asami asks, "Anything you want to tell me?"

The only thing the photographer does is shake his head with a teasing smile on his face. This only gets his lover smirking in return. Tonight, he will be so in for it, but at least he could give something more to the older man. When he was staying in the private room, Akihito found out that the older man had tons of watches and better-looking ones than he got. This damped his mood and made him feel a little depressed. As he feels a hand slide up his inner thigh, he jumps startled out of his thoughts. When did his lover slide next to him?

As his golden eyes watching his lover's eyes to notice them glace over with desire, the yakuza leans to the ear and breathes out, "You will be spending all night with me and all morning long. There is no escape for you, my cute Akihito." All he hears is a small whimper escaping those desirable lips. Without second thought, Asami pulls the young man onto his lap and kisses his lover deeply. While his eyes remain fixed on his Akihito, his hands slide up.

When he hears a small metal snap, the photographer blinks the fireworks out of his eyes and looks around his neck. A metal chain hanging around his neck with a name plate on it. As he holds the name tag up to read it, Akihito grasps out in surprise.

_'To my love, Takaba Akihito, mine forever.' _

Not only are the words surprising to him, but the fact there is small diamonds around the name tag. When he looks up, the photographer leans down to brush his lips against those strong lips that send him into pleasure every time they touch him. No words are needed to be said ever.

Placing his hand on Akihito's head to keep him in place, the yakuza kisses the photographer hard and with much passion. Blood rushes straight down to his groin. As he pulls back from the kiss, Asami asks, "So, my gift would be having you as a pet?"

With a pout, Akihito mumbles, "How the hell did you know?" The older man doesn't answer him but continue to stare at him. As he is ready to flip out on the yakuza, his cell phone rings. Grabbing it quickly, the photographer answers, "Hello."

Kou and Takato scream in the back round, "Merry Christmas, Aki!"

Laughing at his friend's state, Akihito responds, "Christmas is about six hours away, guys."

Takato replies, "We won't make it to call you at midnight." With a teasing voice, he states, "Besides we both thought you wouldn't be around since you're with your lover."

Frowning at the comment, Akihito asks, "Is there a sign giving away everything?"

A woman's voice replies in the back round, "Oh, you, silly boy, I have ways of having fun."

Almost dropping his phone, the photographer yells out, "Saho!"

Kou screams back, "You should have told me that you know such a hot babe as her!"

As he turns around to see golden eyes staring at his phone, Akihito stutters out, "Hmm, hmm, Kou . . . "

Noticing the worry in his friend's voice, Kou asks, "What's wrong, Aki?"

Before he could answer, his phone is taken from him by the older man. As his eyes widen, he whispers, "He doesn't know. Asami."

Asami commands, "Put Saho on the phone."

Saho retorts, "You are on speaker, Ryuichi-sama. Oh, put us on speaker, Ryu-sama."

With a raised eyebrow, the yakuza snorts out, "You're drunk."

Saho screams out, "Damn straight I am! Don't you even try to boss me around either!"

Asami retorts, "You should be with your son, Saho."

Saho replies, "Han is with his grandmother."

Not going into that topic since he knows that woman hates Saho's guts, he hears a loud bang. The yakuza asks, "Is she all right?"

Takato answers, "Yeah, she's fine. She and Kou are having a blast."

Grabbing the phone back and pulling away from his lover to a degree since strong arms are wrapped around his waist, Akihito replies, "Merry Christmas, guys. I'll see you tomorrow at my family's dinner. Bye." He hangs up and turns his phone off. Not sure if he wishes to know what his lover thinks about Saho being near his friends, he stutters, "Hmm, I'm sure . . . "

A deep chuckle sounds out which makes his photographer quickly look at him. As his eyes dance with amusement, Asami replies, "Saho does what she wants. I do what I want." Without waiting for a response, the yakuza pulls Akihito to him again for a deep kiss. His strong hand moves down to the boy's groin and rubs against the silky clothe to send sparks of pleasure running through his lover. When he feels Akihito buckle his hips to gain more, Asami smirks around soft lips and breathes out, "Hold on, my little pet. We have all night long." Once again he hears a soft whimper. When the limo stops and the car door is open, the yakuza slides out and waits for his lover to come out. After a few minutes, they arrive at the hotel room which gets Akihito against the wall and kissed hard.

As moans escape his mouth, Akihito tries to speak over the pleasure he is gaining, "Asa . . . Asami . . . " Everything shuts down when he feels a strong warm hand down his pants and the rest of the words that escape him aren't what he wants to say, "AHhhhh! Oh, gods, YEssssssss!"

To farther tease Akihito, the yakuza teases the other man's ear with his tongue and he blows warm breath against it to send shivers down the younger man's back. As he speaks, Asami toys with the man's slit, "What were you going to say?" He makes sure every word is spoken clearly and in a strong voice.

_Oh, what was I going to say. _The photographer tries to speak but too much pleasure runs through his entire body. Before he can release, Akihito feels pressure to prevent him from having his relief. How can he become puddy to this cold man and be the one to beg for it in the end? Somewhere it does hurt his pride but he throws that anger away at the moment. After all, he swore to do anything the older man wanted tonight. Even if that means he has to beg to please the yakuza, the photographer would do so. Right this second, he feels like begging.

As he notices the younger man ready to beg for release, Asami orders, "No begging." When the other's eye lashes flutter in confusion, he purrs out, "Tell me what you want, my cute Akihito."

Once again, Akihito's eyes flutter. Those words make no sense to him. Of all the time, he has been with the older man, he realized his lover enjoys him begging, that it excites him. _No, I suppose to do what he tells me. I swore that was his Christmas gift. _As his head shakes, the photographer pants out, "I . . . I . . . should follow . . . follow what you . . . you want." When he stares into golden eyes, he notices they are glaced over with strong desire, which makes him shiver again.

While his finger trances around his lover's cock, the yakuza states, "But you are, Akihito. This is what I want from you. You to tell me what you desire from me."

Those soft-spoken words make his blood rush straight down to his groin but still makes no sense to the young man.

When no words are spoken, Asami whispers, "Maybe later, then." Pulling his hand out of the younger man's pants, the yakuza orders, "Go in the bedroom and be nude on that bed by the time I get in there."

As he tries to calm his body down, the photographer jumps in excitement by the tone coming from his lover. Without saying a word, Akihito walks away to be in the bedroom. When he walks in, there is a small smirk on his face. This time he will catch the yakuza surprised. Taking off his clothes quickly, he lies on the bed but makes sure his hands are snapped over his head hooked onto the bedpost and he spreads his legs wide to give a nice view to his lover.

While grabbing a few things, Asami walks into the room to only have his cock jump in excitement for seeing his lover laying on the bed. As he leans against the door frame, he responds, "Nice view." His lover only lifts his head a little and smiles in a teasing way. Waving some chocolate syrup, he smirks when the other's eyes widen more. As he walks to the bed, Asami doesn't say a word.

Now, the photographer wishes he left his hands unbound since he really knows the yakuza is going to tease him. Of course, he hopes to gain some mercy from begging.

Like reading the other's mind, Asami speaks up, "No begging." When his lover gives a small pout slash frown, the yakuza leans over and kisses him. Distracting Akihito, he pours some chocolate down his chest. Before the other can respond, he leans down and licks it up.

As his lover's tongue teases him in ways he didn't think was possible, Akihito so wants to beg for some attention below. His cock throbs painfully and he so badly wants relief. Without realizing what he is doing, the photographer rubs his hips against the older man's strong body to find some way of relief. _I can cum just like this and oh god I don't want it to stop. _

Before the photographer gains release, the older man stands up, which gets a whimper from his Akihito. As he strips his clothes to show all his glory, Asami responds in a teasing voice, "I thought you were going to do whatever I say tonight, Akihito." Giving into the photographer's needs, the yakuza pours some chocolate syrup all over his lover's cock.

Jumping from the cold chocolate on his hot fresh, Akihito pants out, "Da . . . damn basta . . . bastard."

Asami gives a smart remark, "Such a naughty mouth, you have." Before the other can say a word, he swallows him whole to send a shock wave through the other.

All that comes out of the photographer's mouth is a scream of the yakuza's name, "ASAMI!!" Feeling his lover's warm wet mouth around his cock, Akihito tries to push himself into that welcoming mouth more. When Asami's tongue licks across his slit, he moans loudly.

Licking the chocolate clean off the cock, the yakuza leans up and kisses his lover's open panting mouth, driving his tongue inside. Now, he has no patience to be inside that tight hole of his photographer. After ensuring some lube is on his fingers, he thrust two inside to swallow a loud scream. His eyes catches Akihito struggling with the bonds around his hands.

Every thrust hits his sweet spot, which makes Akihito see fireworks behind his eyes. When the kiss is broken to gain air into their lungs, the photographer begs, "Ohhhh! Please. Please. Please, Asami."

Without missing a beat, Asami pulls his fingers out and raises Akihito's legs over his shoulder. As he pushes inside hard and fast, he once again swallows a scream with a fierce kiss. All the sounds in the room are skin slapping together and Akihito's moans.

When he feels the strong hand, wrap around his cock, Akihito can't hold on any longer. With two strong strokes, he releases and screams out, "AHHHH! ASAMI!!!"

The muscles tighten around him and the yakuza grunts as he cums inside his younger lover. As he watches Akihito try to calm his breathing down, he whispers near the ear, "Ready for round two."

The next evening, the photographer leaves a small wrapped gift of the watch he brought on the bed and quickly leaves the hotel to head to his family's dinner. An hour later, he finds himself with his friends and family laughing heartily.

As a girl around his age walks over to him, Mae asks, "What's that, Akihito?" While picking up the name tag and reading it, she asks another question, "Who got you this? Your girlfriend?"

Lightly slapping his cousin's hand away from his Christmas gift, Akihito replies with a huge smile on his face, "Yeah, you can say that."

At the hotel, Asami walks out of the bathroom to find a wrapped gift on the bed with a note on top. As he reads the note, his strong voice chuckles echo through the room.

_Merry Christmas, you sick pervert bastard! Thanks a lot, now I'm not going to be able to walk straight alone sit right for a week! _

Opening the gift, the yakuza gives off a real smile and puts on the new watch.

Across the city, Saho watches her son open his gifts with giggles and she gives a smile. This is how Christmas should be spent.

Notes: Thank you for all who read this and I hope you enjoyed the Side Story of Holiday Surprise. Please tell me what you think of this. Have a Wonderful Christmas Everyone. Merry Christmas!


End file.
